Algunos Accidentes, Dan oportunidades
by Miss-So0698
Summary: Las cosas no pueden salir de cierta manera. El universo siempre encontrara la manera de retorcer las cosas y hacerlas más hilarantes posible. lastima que para estos dos llegara a ser algo que realmente no se esperaban.


Era poco lo que había pasado desde su enfrentamiento en el evento deportivo, aun así el joven Shinso se negaba el dejar de interactuar con el chico que lo había derrotado en la pista de combate.

Por más de tratar de llevar una relación de "Solo compañeros de escuela" con Ikuzu Midoriya, a Shinso le resultaba complicado ignorar a la persona; que a pesar de haberlo dejado descalificado le dio suficiente confianza como para poder intentar retomar su idea para volverse un héroe. Su forma de convivir no pasaba más allá de un par de colegas, unos conocidos que compartían ideas, conversaciones al azar y una que otro momento para hacer alguna broma (aunque peli verde era quien contaba la mayoría de bromas, Shinso no tenía tanta destreza en esa parte).

Era una relación sencilla, era bastante bueno para ser una simple amistad y nada más. Pero entre más iba pasando el tiempo las cosas comenzaban a ser más que simples momentos para discutir, poco a poco, El joven Midoriya comenzaba a ocupar no solo su tiempo en la escuela si no también solía estar presente en su mente o en momento en que buscaba motivación.

Esos sentimientos comenzaban a aflorar lentamente dentro del joven controlador; y a pesar de querer encontrar razón para pensar que sus afectos iban a ser correspondidos, trataba de jugar a los engaños consigo mismo. Nunca habría una posibilidad para que el lo amara o gustara de él.

Aun así, aquel asunto no lo dejo los días siguientes. Y entre más seguía hablando con el peli verde, Shinso sentía que sus mentiras se derrumbaban. Su corazón no podía parar de latir, más de una vez su aliento se cortaba cuando el muchacho lo miraba fijamente, estaba tan frustrado de no poder hacer algo. Estar enamorado era un trabajo pesado y no sabía por cuanto aguantaría llevando aquel peso que el mismo se dejo echar sobre su hombro.

Ciertamente el chico de mirada cansada tenía paciencia, pero, al igual que una olla a punto de presión a punto de desbordarse; su limite iba rebasar el borde tarde o temprano. Para su mala suerte, Aquellos tortuosos sentimientos terminarían saliendo y de la forma menos esperada para él.

Ese día, como era de costumbre Shinso solía encontrarse a Midoriya luego del almuerzo cada quien terminaba de comer e iban a encontrarse en el patio, normalmente se sentaban debajo de la arboleda que se encontraba aun lado de la cancha (la cual era ocupada por otros alumnos para partidos amistosos). Y allí mismo se encontraba el joven controlador, estaba mirando como sus compañeros jugaban baloncesto mientras esperaba algo impaciente por que llegara el chico de cabello rizado. No podía evitar pensar que era ridículo el estar sintiéndose tan ilusionado como novia de pueblo la cual esperaba a que llegara el culpable de haberlo dejado plantado allí.

— ¿Qué estoy pensando?— Dijo para si, llevándose una mano de sus manos hasta su melena violeta, rascándose un poco la superficie para luego terminar por bajarla y dejarla en su nuca. Se estaba tomando muy a pecho el que no llegara todavía, casi se sentía como tonto de solo pensar que estaba enojado con el pecoso solo por que aun no llegaba. Mientras seguía lamentándose por su forma de pensar, Alguien llamo a lo lejos por él. No tardo en dejar de pensar y virar su vista a la persona que lo llamaba.

— ¡Shinso-Kun!— Y no era nadie más que el joven Midoriya, se veía agotado, al parecer había venido corriendo. El chico de mirada cansada sintió un leve cosquilleo al verlo llegar, y más de esa manera por un momento no pudo evitar sentirse como una colegiala enamorada; completamente emocionada por una nimiedad como venir corriendo solo por ella.

— ¡Ah!... Perdóname, se me hizo tarde...— Se excuso el joven de cabello rizado, aun procuraba por recuperar el aire que había perdido en el camino— Lamento por…hacerte esperar… ¿Llevas mucho aquí?— Continuo enderezándose.

Estaba tomándose demasiadas molestias por él, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable?, era algo que recorría su mente mientras su rostro se asomaba por su rostro al oír la pregunta— No tanto…— Respondió simplemente, nuevamente su mano volvió a recorrer su nuca se sentía completamente nervioso en aquel momento—… Pensé que no ibas a venir— Carraspeo la garganta, admitiendo poco después su cara no podía sentirse más caliente en aquel instante.

Midoriya noto aquella reacción de parte de su compañero sumado a lo que dijo, soltó una leve risa apenada— No, como crees, jamás te dejaría plantado— Para luego decir aquello con suma calma y una sonrisa afable hacía a su compañero. Shinso también sonrió de medio lado al oír lo que dijo el peli verde, era muy considerado con él a pesar de tener a otras personas que podrían ser más importantes.

—Aun queda tiempo, todavía podemos charlar si quieres— Continuo Izuku una vez aclarado el tema— Claro… ¿Quieres dar un paseo?— Ofreció el chico de mirada cansada, obviamente a este punto no esperaba alguna respuesta verbal de parte del pecoso, ya de a poco este se acostumbraba a responderle con cautela debido a su particularidad. Una respuesta silenciosa era suficiente indicarle que si.

Una vez que comenzaron a caminar por el patio, su conversación se iba tornando más fluida y entretenida. Después de cierto punto, la charla se quedo congelada en un silencio bastante agradable entre los dos chicos. Justamente Shinso aprovecho ese momento para observar al pecoso de manera disimulada. Era sumamente agridulce saber que para ese chico de aspecto agradable y buenas intenciones el era solo un amigo más en su vida, pero a la vez le tomaba mucha importancia a pesar de todo. Era mucho pedir que su corazón no doliera al saber que llegarían a nada, que solo iban a estar juntos durante ese corto periodo estudiantil y pronto el joven Midoriya se volvería un héroe, trabajaría en agencia como todos los demás. Y él, probablemente se quedaría tras esperando en algún momento poder llegarle a los talones a algunos de ellos.

Su vista bajo aun aquellos pensamientos inundando su mente, de un momento a otro. Se había dejado llevar nuevamente por los pretextos crueles de su mente y su ánimo decaía lentamente. Pero, antes de poder seguir bombardeando su cabeza, sintió un leve toque en su hombro. Inmediatamente su atención regreso al presente y esta se fijo en el peli verde que aun seguía caminando en silencio.

— ¿Shinso-kun, Estas Bien?— Rompió aquel silencio el con su pregunta, bajando el paso hasta detenerse frente de él. Se notaba preocupado por el repentino cambio ánimo que tuvo su compañero de la nada. El chico de mirada cansada levanto su cabeza, mirando a los ojos verdes que sentían aquella perturbación de parte suya. No tardo en notar que el estaba muy callado y no había respondido a su pregunta por quedárselo viendo, sus ojos bajaron al suelo y mientras su cabeza negaba en respuesta— Estoy bien… Perdón por eso— Se sentía avergonzado por eso, ¿Por qué su sutilidad no servía con el?— Solo que… pensaba en el futuro—.

Midoriya al ver que no era nada malo, suspiro aliviado había pensado en algo más grave que hubiera puesto a su amigo de esa manera— Todos de hecho, a veces uno no lo puede evitar— Dijo por su lado encogiéndose de hombros— Ya nos han hablado sobre el plan de pasantías… Algunos de mis amigos ya les ofrecieron agencias— Narraba el chico con mucha tranquilidad, mientras que el joven controlador lo oía bastante atención. Se fijaba de vez en cuando en sus pequeños gestos y el tono de su voz lo dejaban encantado. Podía parlotear todo el día y no cansaría de oírlo.

— ¿Y tú, te ofreció alguien?— Pregunto curioso, esperando a que el joven se quedara en silencio— No… aun no, es que no recibí oferta alguna…— El chico pecoso contesto de forma automática, Shinso se quedo tranquilamente en silencio al ver que este termino siendo victima de su particularidad— Ay… Midoriya, Otra vez— Dijo casi decepcionado mirando a los ahora ojos blancos del peli verde. Hitoshi dejo salir un suspiro, para luego se le dibujara una leve sonrisa en su rostro lánguido. A pesar de estar paralizado, el pecoso veía todo y trataba de analizar lo que sucedía obviamente esa sonrisilla no paso desapercibida para el; "¿Q-que estará pensando?" era una de las oraciones que resonaba en su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué siempre bajas la guardia conmigo?— Continuo, mirando a los alrededores, no querían que alguien pasara y pensara que se estaba aprovechando del pecoso. Ya después de asegurarse de que no había ni un alma, regreso su vista al rostro del joven, apreciándolo en silencio sin decirle otra palabra al chico. A estas alturas el joven estaba temeroso de que Shinso estuviera planeando, esperaba que fuera una broma, pero hasta ahora se estaba haciendo demasiadas ideas como aceptar esa.

Luego de estar en silencio por un buen rato— Tu sabes muy bien que tienes que tener cuidado…— Prosiguió el mayor, reclinándose hacía delante casi cerca del rostro del contrario—… Aun sabiendo que te puedo obligar a hacer cosas, que probablemente no te gustarían— Dicha esas palabras acerco otro poco su rostro, Midoriya sentía su respiración cerca, estaba sintiéndose muy nervioso más de lo que normalmente el esperaría. Pero a pesar de estar asustado por lo que sucediera, su suspicacia le advertía que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Aun así, aquel nerviosismo era más que notable hasta para él: su frente estaba húmeda y se le podía oír que estaba respirando agitado a pesar de estar paralizado.

Hitoshi no tardo en darse cuenta del estado de Midoriya, allí se detuvo por completo, comenzando a sentir vergüenza de si mismo por estar haciendo algo como eso. Sin mucha voluntad para seguir, termino resignándose— Pero, solo estoy jugando— Y con ello deshizo el lavado de cerebro que había puesto encima del pecoso, el cual trago una bocanada de aire, los nervios lo hicieron sentir como si se ahogara— Disculpa…Ha… No fue mi intensión— Se disculpo el controlador, dándole su espacio luego de aquella reacción. El menor aun estaba recobrando su compostura, y aun así no había dejado de analizar lo que paso y lo que no paso. Su cara estaba ligeramente roja al pensar que el casi… aun así ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Si el lo quería, ¿Acaso algo hizo para que eso no pasara? Eran algunas de las cuestiones que se ponía a sobre analizar mientras aun se mantenía callado.

— Ya casi acaba el receso, será mejor que me vaya retirando— Dijo desanimado Hitoshi, tomando aquel silencio de parte de su compañero como una indirecta y eso que le hacía sentirse como imbécil después de hacer esa "broma" de mal gusto. Al oír aquello el pecoso dejo de pensar y regreso nuevamente a la realidad y tomando aquella oportunidad para evitar que su compañero se fuera estiro su mano para sujetarlo del brazo— ¡Shinso-kun!— Elevo el tono de voz mientras jalaba al otro para que se diera la vuelta. Obviamente el mayor se giro, se notaba sorprendido por la reacción del chico de pelo rizado— ¿Midoriya?— Pregunto mientras no apartaba su vista del menor esperando a que le dijera algo o al menos reaccionara. Izuku no tenía idea de que hacer o que decir nuevamente los nervios pudieron con el, estaba forzando demasiado la situación y probablemente Shinso se cansaría de esperar.

— Si es por lo de antes… ya me disculpe…— Indico tratando de soltarse, podía ser paciente con el, pero en verdad se sentía como mal por lo ocurrido—… Enserio, suéltame— Pidió amablemente no estaba con ganas de usar su particularidad nuevamente contra el chico (aunque estaba llegando a considerarlo). El pecoso aun así se mostraba reticente a soltarlo, haciendo una leve mueca y tragando fuerte intento hacer lo que se suponía el mayor quiso hacer hace unos momentos. Cerrando los ojos y término por agarrar lo que faltaba del brazo de Shinso, acercándolo de forma precipitada sobre el. Pero en vez de recibirlo con un beso la frente de ambos compañeros se golpearon de lleno dado por fracasado el intento del joven Midoriya.

Una vez el dolor comenzó a ser una molestia el pecoso abrió sus ojos llevándose la mano hasta su frente, había soltado a su compañero luego de haber recibido semejante golpe. El se estaba quejando mirando el suelo, no podía parar de pronunciar que le había dolido— O por… Lo siento tanto…— Finalmente gesticulo otras palabras mientras buscaba con la mirada a su compañero ahora que se fijaba que no estaba cerca de el— ¿Shinso-kun?— Pregunto al notar que no hubo respuesta alguna, para cuando se dio cuenta, el mayor yacía inconsciente a unos pocos metros de él. El pánico se apodero del muchacho, no solo le había dado un cabezazo si no que también lo dejo sin conciencia en el suelo— Q-que… Ay no, no, no, no…— Estaba completamente alarmado mientras sus balbuceos comenzaban a tornarse más seguidos, sin dudar mucho se agacho para tomar al pálido muchacho del brazo y lo pasaba por sobre su cuello hecho eso uso todo su peso para levantarlo para poder llevarlo a la enfermería. Tuvieron suerte de estar solo, hubiera sido realmente vergonzoso el que los vieran golpearse de esa manera.

…

El día casi acababa, el atardecer se podía ver por la ventana mientras los últimos rayos sol traspasaban el vidrió de la enfermería. En la habitación solo estaba dos almas; una responsable de que la otra estuviera postrada en la cama. Midoriya estaba impaciente, había esperado desde que las clases habían finalizado estaba preocupado por el estado de su compañero (ni siquiera había prestado atención a las clases de ese día, y tuvo que rechazar el ir con Uraraka para ir de vuelta a casa juntos). Se sentía avergonzado, culpable y muchos otros adjetivos que podrían describir como se sentía después de aquel bochornoso incidente. ¿Cómo pudo regarla de esa manera? Ni siquiera debería estar allí a su lado, pero su sentido de responsabilidad le decía que tenía que estar allí para que por lo menos se disculpara.

Unos minutos después, el contrario comenzó a quejarse y a moverse en la camilla. Haciendo alertar al pecoso interrumpiendo sus lamentos y colocaba su atención en su amigo— Agh… ¿Qué…Paso?— El chico de mirada cansada se fue reincorporando sobre la camilla, abriendo lentamente sus ojos ya que la pesadez del cansancio de haber estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo le había afectado— ¡Shinso-Kun!— El joven pego un leve salto en su lugar al ver que este se despertaba— ¿Midoriya?, ¿Qué…Hago en la enfermería?— Pregunto poco después de notar que estaba con el al parecer no recordaba lo que paso hace unas horas.

Ante la pregunta de su compañero, el peli verde bajo su mirada comenzando a jugar con la punta de sus dedos, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas por lo que iba a decir— Yo… Te traje aquí, y también te provoque eso…— Confesaba sin mirarlo, a lo cual Shinso notaba su forma de actuar, confundiéndose un poco al verlo actuar tan apenado. Pero al mirar más detenidamente a Izuku pudo notar que había un parche en su frente, eso fue suficiente para poder hacer estimular su adormilada memoria recordando el cabezazo que le había dado el muchacho— Enserio… ¡Lo siento!... Lo, arruine— Dijo derrepente ya que el otro se mantenía en silencio.

El chico de mirada cansada pestañeo ligeramente, estaba sorprendido no esperaba que se sintiera tan arrepentido por lo que sucedido. Rodo los ojos con su cara caliente, aun seguía fresco el recuerdo de cómo casi le robaba el beso sin tenerlo consciente— No…No te preocupes…— Dijo el pálido joven, dejando escapar un suspiro—… Haz de cuenta de nunca paso— Le pidió, por dentro no podía evitar sentirse frustrado por que las cosas no salieran como esperaba. Lo más triste de todo es que después de eso no habría otra oportunidad como esa. Una vez terminado de aclarar el asunto, ambos chicos se quedaron callados incómodamente cada quien en su lado. Shinso estaba molesto por esto, se culpaba por el simple hecho de no haberse contenido; probablemente su amistad llegaría hasta allí después de eso. Agobiado por lo silencioso del momento carraspeo con su garganta— Se esta haciendo tarde, deberías irte— Para luego decir eso, quitándose la sabana para irse levantando.

Esperaba que el chico dijera si o tan solo se fuera, pero — Shinso, aun no me puedo ir— Pero el oír la voz de vuelta del peli verde, lo hizo detenerse y volver su rostro hacía él— Todavía hay algo que tenemos que discutir— Prosiguió, tomándolo de la mano para evitar que se escapara nuevamente, la mirada de el joven controlador se quedo anonadado mientras sentía un leve escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Lentamente fue bajando su vista hasta sus manos, lentamente fue recorriendo el brazo de Midoriya con su mirada finalmente llegando a encontrarse con los ojos verdes del contrario— ¿De…quieres hablar?— Pregunto, su cara estaba roja y su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido. Nuevamente, Midoriya se quedo en silencio, en vez de decirlo dio como respuesta una pequeña sonrisa.

Shinso dejo de mirarlo estaba muy avergonzado, para el esa sonrisa era suficiente como para responder a su pregunta— Puede ser una persona sutil, pero tus acciones y gestos son muy obvios— Respondio el joven de pecas al ver su reacción— Sabes que eso… Del receso, fue una broma…— Dijo en defensa el chico de mirada cansada— Pero, quitando el hecho de que te lastime… Lo mío iba enserio— Acoto Izuku, ganándose un gruñido de vergüenza de parte de su compañero— Shinso… ¿Puedes mirarme?— Le pidió, y él aunque dubitativo, termino haciéndole caso y lo miró como había pedido. Nuevamente se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes, solo que esta vez lo miraban de otra forma bastante tierna.

En verdad que el estaba realmente ansioso, no sabía que decir no esperaba llegar tan lejos— Yo… Lo siento, esto…— Volvió a disculparse, como única excusa aparente para explicar como se sentía— Tranquilo, no tienes por que…— El tono que uso, también era igual de suave que su mirada. Aun con la mano ajena sobre la suya, Hitoshi hizo un pequeño movimiento para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los de Izuku. El pecoso solo pudo suspirar al sentir su mano contra la suya. Hubo otro silencio entre los dos, estuvieron mirándose fijo en lo que esperaban a que uno de los dos tomara agallas para continuar. Aunque la espera duro poco.

— Podrías…Venir para acá— Solicito apenado Shinso, y con una leve expresión dudosa el pecoso se levanto de la silla y paso a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Finalmente estando los dos uno cerca del otro, el chico de mirada cansada lo contemplo otro poco, parecía un tomatito maduro de lo ruborizado que estaba; le parecía muy tierno. Cuando acabo Hitoshi fue acercándose hasta el rostro de Izuku, por esta vez se quedo tranquilo ya como las cosas estaban mejor que hace unas horas. El espacio entre los dos comenzaba a ser reducido, poco a poco hasta que el punto medio dejo de existir en aquel momento.

No fue algo tan magnifico, simplemente fue presión entre sus labios. Pero aun así era algo indescriptible para los dos muchachos. No tenía nada que decirse por el momento, tan solo estaban sonriéndose entre ellos sin apartar su mirada de ellos. No fue hasta que la noche empezó a notar, haciendo que el mayor se levantara de la camilla y caminara hasta su compañero— Es mejor si nos vamos, se va a ser más tarde— Le indico mientras hacía un ademán con su mano para que se levantara y lo siguiera. El pecoso no tardo en hacer caso y levantándose de la cama camino hasta él— Esto, es gracioso sabes…— Comento mientras iba a la par con Shinso a la puerta de la enfermería— ¿Qué?— Pregunto abriéndole la puerta dejando que saliera primero para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si—… A pesar de que… las cosas no salieron como pensábamos… Creo que fue bastante, lindo…— Dijo el joven Midoriya mientras se le enrojecía sus mejillas. Shinso lo miró ante aquel comentario, sonriéndose de la pena tan solo recordar lo de hace unos momentos— Bueno… A veces los primeros intentos no salen como esperas… Supongo que debo estar feliz por aquel tropiezo— Y dejando salir una pequeña carcajada, hizo que el otro pasara de penoso a completa vergüenza— Oye, ya te había dicho que lo sentía— Sentencio bastante abochornado el chico de rizada melena Eso solo hizo que el otro se riera otro poco terminando por pasar una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del joven.

— Ya, ya… Solo jugaba… ven tenemos que irnos antes de que nos corran— Dicho eso, Midoriya asintió y sin tardar otro momento los dos muchachos comenzaron a caminar por los pacillos hasta la entrada. Sin duda había sido un día bastante raro para ambos, pero sin duda era algo que ambos necesitaban sacar. Después de accidente, ya las cosas resultarían un poco más diferentes entre ellos. Y si se puede decir, si hay más de un tropiezo de esos en su vida, serían recibidos de buena manera por el par.


End file.
